


[IDW/惊闹]赎罪

by Celloglycerin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up and Make Up, Confessional Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: ※惊天雷第一人称视角注意※后半段没有跟着IDW漫画剧情走





	[IDW/惊闹]赎罪

**Author's Note:**

> ※惊天雷第一人称视角注意
> 
> ※后半段没有跟着IDW漫画剧情走

0

我的火种伴侣和我分手了。  
他通过内线给我留的消息，而当时我们正待在同一间屋子里。

闹翻天那时正坐在我的充电床上，慢条斯理地扣他的腰部装甲。咔哒、咔哒、咔哒。像小锤轻轻地敲在我的火种上，引起的不是疼痛，而是一阵阵的紧缩与放开。我对着满墙没有打开的电视机，背对着他，不敢回头。  
[我们结束了。]  
只是这几个字跳出来。是文字，而不是语音，没有闹翻天特有的那种感情丰富的语调，就只是文字而已。  
我回过头，他抬起眼来看了我一眼，只那一眼就把我冻结在原地。然后他就消失了，屋子里空荡荡的，会瞬移的挂比就这样悄无声息地消失在了我为自己而建的避难所里。

“我不欠你什么了，惊天雷。”  
这是闹翻天在过载前说的唯一一句话，也是对我说的最后一句话。以往我都很喜欢他的叫喘声，那是他发自内心的快乐与欢愉，寻欢和作乐几乎构成了我所认识的闹翻天的全部，但是今天他很安静，猩红的光镜在沉浮中明了又灭，让我感觉如鲠在喉。我只能抬起手捂住自己的脸，遮住自己那副糟糕透顶的表情。  
在这之前我甚至不能理解人类的光镜清洗液为什么会因为情绪而流。

闹翻天离开了，带走了所有因我的变节而带给他的痛苦和憎恨。留下的只有我的记忆库中数百万年以前的某一个夜晚，我在学院楼顶的明朗星空下偷亲他时他突然明亮起来的光镜，和他在十八个月前对着我当胸一枪造成的伤口。

我甚至希望他恨我。因为这样我就可以在他的火种以及中央处理器中再盘踞相当长的一段时间。  
对，我就是这么自私。我想要霸占他的全部，用爱的名义享受一切他专门为我而开的特权，最终却因为我太贪得无厌，什么也捞不着了。  
可是他完全没有恨我。  
四百万年了，我了解闹翻天就像了解我自己。他最后看我的那一眼里什么也没有，只有一种“你我不再同路”的陌路感。

他发起了一场战争，一场我在一开始就知道自己已经一败涂地的战争。

1

红蜘蛛在三个月后才找上我，期间他一条通讯也没有发给我过。  
我想他要不就是在大撤退的时候压根就忘了自己还有一架失落在这颗蓝色有机星球的僚机；要不就是他已经自顾不暇了。当然，还有一种可能性——闹翻天已经告诉了他我的叛变。  
于是在三个月的时间里，我有大把的时间用来看电视、同汽车人的那个黄色矮个子聊天、以及等待DJD来审判我。

很可惜，那天来的是红蜘蛛，而不是那位把霸天虎标志戴在脸上的审判官。  
而红蜘蛛？他带不来我想要的判决。光看他那副样子，就知道他又在威震天那里吃了苦头，又在倾尽一切内存容量意图报复。我对他的报复心理已经司空见惯，反正也鲜有成功过。  
红蜘蛛足够聪明，他几乎能凭借自己的意愿得到他想要的一切。他说威震天对这颗星球复仇的执念太深，但在我看来，他和威震天也没什么区别。  
执念太深。

“啊，我知道了，你想问闹翻天，对不对？”  
当听到红蜘蛛不怀好意念地说出我的心里所想时，我条件反射地摆出了防御姿态，嫌恶地想要远离这个红白色的恶魔。恶魔总是擅长蛊惑人心，而我从他油滑的声线里听不出任何好消息的预兆。  
“他已经因为攻击同僚而得到了应有的惩罚。”  
红蜘蛛摊着双手无所谓地谈论他自己的僚机的态度让我心生厌烦，我知道他是在激将我，但我不得不承认那确实有效。  
“我才不在乎闹翻天呢。”  
我意识到自己与红蜘蛛和威震天其实也并无区别。  
任何一个长了音频接收器的家伙都听得出来这是一句谎话，但只有红蜘蛛会故意无视话语中的虚假，顺着自己的话头继续讲他想要讲的话。

最终这场会面以我用心不在焉的态度激怒了红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛向我倾泻了两梭子激光弹，以及汽车人跑到我的基地解救了我作结。  
不过，尽管红蜘蛛此次前来除了又带给我一堆伤口和引起我的一些不满之外什么都没做，我还是在汽车人的面前为他小小地争取了一些逃脱的时间。我不知道我做出这个举动是为了什么，也许只是看在我和闹翻天当了他数百万年的僚机的情谊上罢了。

2

我和闹翻天是有火种链接的。  
我们谁都没有断开它，只是闹翻天先行单向屏蔽了它。  
白茫茫的雾气笼罩着链接的另一端，我再也听不到另一个与我同步的火种频率。

闹翻天向来喜欢折磨在战争中落到他手里的汽车人俘虏，尽管他一直刻意避免让我知晓这件事，但我深知他的本性。他把他在哲高实验台上受的苦百倍地返还给汽车人，他喜欢看他们在他手下生不如死地嚎叫。  
他善于发现他人的弱点并施以酷刑，正如他现在如此对待我一般。毕竟你要知道，当一个人已经习惯于聆听另一个总是近在咫尺的声音时，那种突然的静默是多么可怕。  
我整夜整夜地睡不着觉。闹翻天已经离我太远了，远到就连记忆库深处的那个星月夜里，他的欢喜面容也被笼上了一层白雾。  
塞伯坦人也是会做梦的，我总是做着徒劳地想要那层白雾挥开，试图再亲吻他一次的梦。但梦境的泡沫总是随着白雾的消散而破碎。  
然后我就会醒来，对着洒落在我窗台上的地球卫星的光芒发呆，直到下一个循环的恒星升起。

我的失眠症最后是被玛丽莎送给我的那只狗治好的。  
那天晚上狗趴在我的座舱盖上睡觉，地球生物心脏的搏动有力地传递到我的火种。虽然另一个生命体的心跳频率并不与我同步，但我终于在一个不再寂静到无所适从的夜晚一夜无梦。

玛丽莎在送了我狗之后又过了两三个卫星循环才又来看望我。她向我抱怨塞伯坦人给她们人类带来的麻烦，抱怨为什么不是所有塞伯坦人都像我一样安安静静待在家看电视。  
她说这话时，电视里正放着惠特尼护士第八季，她惊讶地问，你怎么还在看这个，律政双雄出新一季了你没看吗。  
我那时正蹲在角落里找装着巴斯特的狗粮的小袋子，没有回答她抛出的问题。不过人类总是不在意冷场，玛丽莎走过来，摸了摸巴斯特的脑袋，巴斯特被她摸得也很高兴，尾巴直晃。  
又过了一会儿，我找到了那个装狗粮的紫色袋子，正要往巴斯特的狗碗里倒时，玛丽莎突然抬头对我说：“养条狗就不那么寂寞了，对吧？”  
我总觉得我面前这位人类女性的绿色眼眸能看穿一些东西，就像声波能听到一些人的想法一样。我手一抖，狗粮“哗啦”一声撒得满地都是。巴斯特欢快地在地上打起了转儿，而我压根没法把一地比指尖的螺丝钉还小的狗粮捡回袋子里去。  
我害怕被玛丽莎看穿我的心思，于是把光镜聚焦圈转向另一边，模模糊糊地回答了个“嗯”。

最后还是玛丽莎帮我把倒多了的狗粮重新捡回了袋子里，并且答应我下次带给我一个自动喂食机。  
“雷子，地球可能过不了几天和平日子了。”玛丽莎离开前对我说。  
而我心想，塞伯坦从数百万年前就没过过和平日子。

漫漫长夜里，我又开始听到另一个火种有规律地搏动的声音，微弱到几不可闻。我确信它来自于我的体内，而不是来自于那只安静地趴在我的座舱盖上睡觉的土黄色小狗。  
但这响动与我习惯的太大相径庭，死气沉沉，毫无活力。于是我把它归结于我的幻觉。

3

声波又回到地球上来了，确切地说，是声波和一部分霸天虎回来了。  
他曾来劝说我重回霸天虎与他们重整旗鼓，无波澜的语调让人听不出霸天虎的现况如何。我婉拒了他，善察人心的情报官不像不达目的决不罢休的红蜘蛛，他没有再多说什么。

声波来时，既没有告诉我威震天已经弃霸天虎而去，也没有告诉我红蜘蛛已成了塞伯坦的天选之人，沉默的情报官一如既往地从不说出对自己无利的话语，这些事还是之后经由了汽车人领袖之口告诉我的。  
而我知道闹翻天最忠于霸天虎的大业。

火种链接有一个好处，只要双方没有断开链接，那么就算建立了屏蔽墙，我们仍能感知到对方的生死。  
“屏蔽了和断开链接的感觉是不一样的，屏蔽只是捂住了你的感官，而断链则是‘嗡’的一声，你的处理器全部变成了一片空白。”  
这形容是我还在塞伯坦时听人说的，说这话的TF我早已不记得名字，只记得他谈及自己死去的火伴时映在玻璃杯上的痛苦的神情。  
彼时我和闹翻天才刚建立火种链接不到两个卫星循环，那台白绿相间的机子灌下一口又一口的高纯，只是不停地劝诫我：  
“永远不要和你的伴侣吵架，更不要一气之下屏蔽链接。你永远不知道现在的塞伯坦哪里会突然爆发战争，更不知道下一秒你就会失去谁。”  
当时的我不以为然，回家后把这事告诉了闹翻天。黑紫色的小飞机枕在我的腿上吃着我给他买的炸钨米花，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊。那时的他是满脸甜蜜的笑意，我想看着他的我应该也是。  
“亲爱的雷子，你在说什么胡话。”  
是啊，怎么我们怎么会屏蔽对方呢。  
所以我能知道闹翻天没有死。从他离开的那天起，我就始终恐慌着那种可怕的蜂鸣会在哪一天突然炸响在我的处理器里，然而火种平稳跳动的每一天都宣告着我不可预测的死期又推迟了一天。  
我知道他今天也还好好地活着，但我始终不能知道他在哪儿。

也许是我与声波频繁的联系向这位情报官暴露了什么，又或许是声波直接读取了我的思维，总之在我又一次把他叫来并且顾左右而言他的时候，声波直截了当地开了口。  
“闹翻天同我们在一起。”  
那就好。  
他怎么样？  
他有没有提起我？  
我很想他帮我告诉他好吗？  
“他……我……”  
我迟疑了半晌，头一回觉得情报官遮住自己的全脸是为了能够在护目镜和面罩下不动声色地嘲笑每一个在他面前暴露出弱点的人。这让我感到难堪又无力，发声器的齿轮开始逆转，我把话又吞回了肚子里。

“谢谢你，声波。”最后我说。  
我把一沓数据板递给了他，声称那是我创作的地球剧本。  
我看着声波把它们收进了子空间，我猜测声波不会看它们，更不会发现其中夹着一封我给闹翻天的降书。

4

“惊天雷，你能不能有话直说一次？”  
闹翻天的通讯来得让我措手不及，我给巴斯特的狗粮又撒了一地，玛丽莎已经有两个月没有来了，土黄色的小狗依旧快乐地在食盆边撒着欢。

我沉默了许久，久到内置通讯器中再次传来一声叹息。  
“惊天雷，”闹翻天说，我听出他的声音充满疲惫，还充斥着代表信号不佳的杂音。  
“你总是这样。”他说。  
“别再让我猜你的心思了，我累了。”  
“让你亲自开口怎么就这么难？啊？惊天雷？”  
我焦躁地用食指戳着撒在地上的狗粮，一戳一滩碎粉渣。我感觉我像是被这些扬起的红棕色粉末阻塞了发声器，齿轮喀啦喀啦，连一个角度都转不过去。  
我想说的话很多，我能说的话一句也没有。  
于是又是一阵沉默。

“算了，我早就……”  
“闹子，我……”  
我与他同时开口，通讯的另一端用静默示意我继续。

“对不起。”  
我向他彻底地投降了。

我感觉我的火种搏动的频率高到好似要冲破火种舱，飞旋上九万里的高空；我感觉它想要蒸发掉那厚重的白雾，把我每一兆秒的思念都传送到另一端。我因为火种过于高频的收缩带来的痛苦蜷在沙发上，我感觉一切都不再受我的控制。  
“我想见你。”  
“我错了。我想见你。对不起。原谅我。对不起。对不起。”  
“我爱你。”  
“对不起。”  
这换来了另一头的长久沉默。

闹翻天又叹了一口气，随后火种链接的屏蔽解除了。我被阻塞已久的情绪如同决堤的洪水一样冲向另一端，我担心它去势太凶，但我光是维持自己不被冲垮就已经拼尽了全力。

“惊天雷，你……”  
通讯在无尽的杂音中突然切断了，一切又回归忙音。

属于闹翻天的火种频率又回到我的胸腔里，但它与那天晚上听到的幻觉一样微弱又缓慢，与我的火种频率完全错开，让我忍不住以为这又是我的另一个错觉。

5

我再一次联系了声波，向他提出了希望到目前的霸天虎基地看一看的请求。  
情报官的推诿让我心生一丝疑虑，我在通讯中欺骗他我愿意再次投靠霸天虎，于是他最终还是同意了我的要求。

彼一踏进霸天虎的基地，我就开门见山地向声波询问了闹翻天的所在，情报官摇摇头，说闹翻天出任务去了，不在基地，而火种链接告诉我的定位让我直截了当地戳破了情报官的这个谎言。  
“他到底在这个基地的什么地方？”  
我直视声波深红色的护目镜，制住了他意欲解锁磁带仓的手。  
“你不是来投靠霸天虎的。”  
我对声波的质问回以不置可否的沉默。  
“地下三层的指挥室，你跟我来。”声波又一次让步了，我放开了他，跟着他前往基地的深处。

越是深入狭窄的基地长廊，异样的感觉就越是笼罩着我。我离闹翻天已经足够近了，为什么我和他的火种频率的共鸣却依旧微弱得不像话？  
声波按开了指挥室的门锁，示意我先行进去。门一打开，我便被震惊得说不出话。

闹翻天被锁在正对指挥台的一个装置上，他的四肢和机翼都被装置卡死，大大小小的管线连在他的身上。他的机体自始至终都泛着他只有在启动瞬移程序时才会有的不稳定的紫色微光。  
被挂在墙上的我的爱人听到开门声望向了我所在的方向，暗到让我几乎怀疑他没有上线的光镜在那时微微亮了一下。

“他们对你做了什么？！”我通过链接急切地询问他的状况，闹翻天没有回答，回应我的只有微弱的火种跳动声。  
那装置和我们在哲高实验台上见过的装置几乎一模一样，而我知道在场还有一个人也是出身哲高。  
“你对他做了什么！”我转身举枪对着声波，同时我听到另两声激光枪充能的声音，分别来自我的两个侧后方。  
闪电和大火车分别站在两侧，我甚至刚进房间时只注意到了挂在墙上的闹翻天，而没有注意到站在角落里的两个三变。  
“惊天雷，闹翻天目前是我们霸天虎的重要资源。”声波用毫无波澜的电子音说，“我们不希望与你在这里发生冲突。”  
“这事你一个人说了不算。”

我反手劈向闪电手腕的变形关节，把枪从他手中击落。大火车的激光堪堪地擦过我的右臂，在外装甲上留下一串焦黑的痕迹。我举起我的两架臂炮，分别对着闪电和声波的脑袋，大火车看看闪电又看看声波，迟疑了几秒之后，举起了他的双手。  
“呵，真是好深的同僚情。”我举着枪押着闪电和声波慢慢地挪到了闹翻天的脚下。  
“我该怎么救你出去？”我继续通过链接询问闹翻天。  
“拔掉它们……我带你瞬移……”链接里传来闹翻天虚弱的声音。  
“你现在不能瞬移，那对你来说负担太大了！”我打断他的话，“我会带你出去的，我向你保证。”  
“声波，你不要轻举妄动，更别想读取我的思想。你应该知道你自己特殊的听觉系统是吃不了一发近距离的音爆的吧？”我牢牢地把握着声波的命脉，这才得以让我有更多时间思索带闹翻天安全地逃离的办法。  
如果在平时，我可以直接用音爆让声波和两个三变瘫痪，然后大摇大摆地离开，但现在不行。音爆的冲击波不分敌我，我只怕会给毫无防备的闹翻天带来更大的损伤。

大火车依旧紧盯着我指着闪电脑袋的那杆枪，我示意他把枪丢到一边，他照做了。  
“帮我把闹翻天放下来。”我命令着大火车，看着他一根一根地拔掉连在闹翻天身上的用途不明的管线，解开锁住闹翻天四肢和机翼的锁扣，把他放了下来。  
“带他到门口去，小心点儿对他，你不会想让你的同僚脑袋上多个洞的。”  
大火车再次照做了我的指示。在他把闹翻天搬到门口的同时，我击晕了声波，把不擅长近身搏斗的情报官丢在了一边，好腾出另一只手更好地防备闪电。  
“我们不想与你为敌，惊天雷。”闪电举着双手开口道，“毕竟我们曾经是同僚。”  
“哼，你自己都说了曾经。”我指着他脑袋的臂炮丝毫没有松懈，“我知道，要是你们两个突然发难，我是没有胜算的。”  
“我们也是被逼无奈，都是惊破天的指令。”大火车已经把闹翻天搬到了门口。他把他放下，然后退开了两步，让开了通道。  
“那你们该庆幸今天惊破天不在基地。”我再次押着闪电回到门口，大火车在我的示意下慢慢地退离到了一个足够远的距离。  
“你带闹翻天离开吧，我们不会拦你。”大火车说。  
“算你们识相。”我推了一把闪电，抱起了靠在墙边的闹翻天，全速启动推进器，飞离了狭长的走廊。  
闪电和大火车没有追上来。

我带着闹翻天飞回了我自己的基地，但我却不知道该从何处开始修复他。  
好在他在我飞回来的途中就因为损伤过多而机体强制下线了，好让我能在他不知道的情况下偷偷地联系汽车人的医官，在对方的指导下一点一点地修复着他身上的伤口。  
大多都是机体超负荷引起的内部电路熔断，结合我刚看到他时的不稳定的紫光和那个装置，我大约能猜到他们对他做了什么。  
明明我早点去找他就不会这样了。

6

闹翻天再次上线时，巴斯特正在因为三天都没出去遛弯而跟我生闷气。他没有对这只地球生物的存在表示惊讶，只是坐起来勾勾手让我过去。  
“你有什么想说的么？”他问我，我酝酿了三天的话语在那一瞬间就消散成一股云烟，我张了张嘴，然后对他说，你好好休息。  
“行。”他斜睨了我一眼，我心虚地转过了头去。

直到晚上我也躺上充电床之前，我们都没有再说过一句话。  
那一晚我们背对而眠。

夜半我忍不住翻身过去，试图从背后环抱住闹翻天，我知道他也还醒着。  
“对不起，闹闹，对不起。”  
他挣扎了几下。我不敢碰到他身上只做了简单处理的伤口，只敢稍稍用劲地箍住他的腰，任他对我乱打乱踹。  
他的翅膀也扑扇得很厉害，我仰头躲过了几下击打，但还是有一下攻击我没来得及躲开。尖利的翼尖划过我的面甲，引起一阵剧痛。能量液随着他的翼尖飞出一道弧线的同时，他停止了挣扎。  
“对不起。对不起。对不起。”  
我把头埋在他的背后，我可以清晰地听到他的换气扇正发出高速运转的嗡鸣，我还可以听到来自他的火种的不规律的鼓噪声。  
闹翻天可能随时都会离开，他可以用让我毫无觉察可能的方式离开，留我一个人继续面对空荡荡的链接回音。  
而我现在能做的，只不过是自私地稍微延长那么一会儿他停留在我身边的时间。

“你这白痴。”我感觉到闹翻天的手覆上了我的，轻轻地拍了拍，示意我松手。  
我紧了紧环着他的手臂，把脸在他的背后埋得更深。我不想再松手了，再也不想了。链接里传来安抚的信号，闹翻天轻拍我手背的手变成了缓慢的抚摸。  
“我不走，你不用抱得这么紧。”话语像石子在水面引起波澜，我自动自发地把这句话理解为“他不想被我抱着”的意思，苦涩感如潮水涌进处理器，我干脆关闭了自己的光学镜，依旧死死地抱着他。  
“我不是这个意思……”闹翻天感知到了我溢出链接的情感，转而握住了我的手指，“算了，你想抱就多抱会儿吧。”  
“对不起。”我用自己都几乎听不到的声音说。  
回应我的只有闹翻天的叹息声，扣着我的手又紧了紧。  
“所以说你是白痴。松松手，让我翻身。”  
我依言松了松手，但没有全放开。闹翻天转过了身来。我重启光镜时，他的手指抚上了我脸上的那道伤口，我才意识到这道伤口是那么深、那么疼。  
他用手指拂去了从我脸边滑落的能量液，猩红的光镜正对着我，亮得仿佛拥有几千摄氏度的高温。仿佛他光用视线就能烧穿我的头盔我的面甲，直抵我的脑模块光明正大地窥视我的思想。

“白痴。”闹翻天凑过来，亲吻了我。  
熟悉又陌生的柔软触感从嘴唇蔓延到传感中枢，我愣住了，任凭闹翻天温软的舌尖滑过我的口腔内壁。我们的座舱轻轻地磕碰在了一起。他的手放在我的腰后，机体温度总是比我高一些的手指在我身上留下了无法忽视的触感。  
他离我是如此之近，近到我可以听到我们的火种渐渐同步的跳动频率，一声又一声，缓慢地将我们围拢了起来。

他在我彻底沉沦之前放开了我，猩红的光镜依旧那么明亮。我清晰地看到光镜倒影里我的自己，像个愚蠢的俘虏。  
我张了张口不知道该说什么，然后闹翻天再一次亲吻了我。  
第二次不像第一次那样的绵软柔和，我在被他攻陷城池的同时，他翻身把我压在了身下，然后骑坐在了我的身上。我揽着他的腰肢不让他逃离，他一只手抚着我的脸侧，另一只手的手指滑过了我的座舱边缘。

“打开它，给我看你的火种。”他微微直起了身体，手指在座舱的变形接缝处缓慢地摩挲着。  
我启动了火种保护的逆转序列，座舱保护盖与火种舱的外壳向两边分开，显露出我脆弱的机体运转中枢。  
“多么脆弱。”蓝白色的光芒映在他的光镜上，他伸手，轻轻地用五指笼住了我的火种，引起了我的火种和机体条件反射的瑟缩。  
“一下子就能捏碎。”闹翻天一直低头看着我的火种，过亮的光芒照得他的表情不悲不喜。他的手没有过多的动作，只是笼在我的火种外侧。  
我像一只任他宰割的羔羊一样躺在他的身下，把我自己的一切都交付在他的手心里。然后闹翻天笑了一声，打开了他自己的火种舱。  
闹翻天在火种舱完全打开之后俯下身来，抱拥了我。  
两颗裸露在外的火种互相吸引着缠绕到一起，互相以彼此为轴心旋转着。思念、悔恨、爱意、喜悦，满溢而出的信号像潮水一般淹没四肢百骸，我关闭了光镜，任自己沉浮在纯白的云雾之中。  
我把闹翻天牢牢地揽在怀里，希望时间就在此刻停止，他与我永远不要分离。

我们在拥抱了不知道多久之后才分开，两颗火种依依不舍地分开，分离引起的失重感让我几乎忍不住要再一次把对方再次拉近。  
我重启了光学镜，闹翻天正在对着我微笑。  
“你自认为是我的罪人。那你该要如何向我赎罪？”  
我和他的座舱盖都已经复拢回了原位，我坐了起来，低头亲吻那光滑明亮、又离他的火种最近的玻璃盖。

“我的一生。”

END


End file.
